Aku no Monogatari
by Gia-XY
Summary: Diambil dari lagunya Vocaloid yang 'Prince of Evil' dan 'Maid of Evil' yang sedikit di ubah alur dan endingnya. Maaf kalo cacat!
1. Chapter 1: Siblings of Evil

Gia : Akhirnya bisa publish fic juga

Claire : Pairingnya?

Gia : Liat aja nanti, sebetulnya aku juga ragu tentang pairingnya

Jack : Claire X Jack lagi? *mata berbinar*

Gia : Dibilangin gue juga ragu tentang pairingnya!

Jack : Yahhh, payah nih!

Gia : Sebetulnya fic ini saya ambil dari lagunya Len Kagamine - Prince of Evil sama Rin Kagamine - Maid of Evil

Claire : Nanti terakhirnya gue ma-

Gia : DIEM! BACA AJA! *ngebekep mulut Claire*

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon and Vocaloid is not mine!

* * *

Aku Reishimura Jack, pangeran Mineral Kingdom.

"Ouji-sama, waktunya bangun." Terdengar suara seorang perempuan mengetuk pintu kamarku. Pasti Claire, pelayan pribadiku, sekligus… Adik kembarku. Kenapa Claire jadi pelayan pribadiku? Karena ada peraturan bahwa hanya satu orang yang boleh memerintah kerajaan, yaitu saudara yang paling tua, sedangkan yang lebih kecil akan menjadi pelayan pribadi kakaknya. Tadinya ayah dan ibuku hanya berniat melahirkan seorang anak, tetapi ternyata yang lahir kembar.

"Aku sudah bangun, Claire."

"Oh, maaf, kukira anda belum bangun, Ouji-sama." Katanya. Aku membuka pintu kamarku.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Jack, lagian kamu kan adik kembarku."

"Ba, baiklah, Jack Ouji-sama."

"Panggilnya Jack aja. Jangan pake embel-embel Ouja-sama!"

"Baik, Jack-sama."

"Kamu minta dijewer ya?"

"Ti, tidak, Jack nii-sama!"

"Itu lebih baik. Ya sudah, sana kamu makan dulu."

"Ba, baik, Jack nii-sama!" Claire meninggalkanku. Kapan kau sadar, Claire?

-Claire's POV-

Dia Jack Reishimura, pangeran Mineral Kingdom. Aku adalah pelayan pribadinya, sekaligus… Adik kembarnya. Semua orang bilang dia jahat. Yah, memang sih, dia selalu melakukan apapun yang dia mau tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Dia bahkan berani membunuh semua orang yang membantahnya dan dianggapnya mengganggu. Dia memang pangeran yang jahat, tapi menurutku, dia kakak yang baik. Dia sangat sayang padaku.

Ah, dia datang!

"Ouji-sama, saya sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk anda."

"Claire, baru tadi pagi kubilang, jangan terlalu formal."

"Ba, baik, Jack nii-sama!"

"Emm, Claire, aku mau kau mengantar sesuatu untuk Jill, putri Forget-Me-Not Kingdom."

"Baik."

"Ini, tolong kau antarkan setelah sarapan."

"Baik, Jack nii-sama!"

~Setelah sarapan~

Aku berangkat ke Forget-Me-Not Kingdom. Pergi ke sana hanya memakan waktu 1 jam, karena Mineral Kingdom dan Forget-Me-Not Kingdom memang bertetangga. Jack menyediakan sebuah kereta untuk berangkat ke sana. Ah, sudah sampai! Aku turun dari kereta. Aku mencari letak istananya Jill Oujo-sama.

BRUK!

Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, kamu tidak kenapa-napa kan?" Tanya lelaki yang kutabrak sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"I, iya, maaf tiba-tiba menabrak." Aku menerima uluran tangannya.

"Tidak apa, aku juga salah kok karena tidak memperhatikan jalan." Kata lelaki itu. Wah, keren sekali! Sepertinya dia seorang pangeran.

"Eh, anda seorang pangeran ya?"

"Ssttt, aku memang pangeran Mystrile Kingdom! Namaku Gray. Kalau kamu?" kurasakan jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada Gray Ouja-sama.

"Namaku Claire, pelayan pribadi Jack Ouji-sama dari Mineral Kingdom, Gray Ouji-sama!"

"Jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja Gray. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aku ke sini untuk mengantar sesuatu untuk Jill Oujo-sama. Jack nii, maksud saya, Jack Ouja-sama sendiri yang menitipkannya untuk Jill Oujo-sama. Kalau anda sendiri?"

"Jill menyuruhku datang ke istananya."

"Ah! Kebetulan! Aku mau tanya di mana letak istananya Jill Ouja-sama!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana bersama."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Gray."

~Istana Forget-Me-Not~

"Jill, kenapa ku memanggilku ke sini?"

"Oh, kau sudah datang Gray? Aku mau membahas tentang pernikahan kita!"

DEG!

Pernikahan! Jadi… Mereka… Ah, sepertinya Gray memang bukan jodohku. Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. Jadi ini yang namanya patah hati?

"Eh, kau Claire kan pelayan Pribadi Jack? Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Be, begini, Jill Oujo-sama… Jack nii, maksud saya, Jack Ouji-sama menyuruhku menyerahkan ini pada anda."

"Oh, jangan terlalu formal Claire. Kau kan adiknya Jack. Masa memanggilku Oujo-sama segala?"

"Ma, maaf, aku sudah kebiasaan."

"Eh? Kau, adiknya Jack?"

"Ah, aku tidak bilang ya? Maaf mengagetkan. Kalau begitu, saya pamit kembali ke kerajaan saya, Gray, Jill."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan. Sekalian bilang Jack, terimakasih atas hadiahnya."

"Bye Claire."

"Baiklah, saya pamit dulu semuanya."

~Mineral Kingdom~

"Saya sudah kembali, Jack nii-sama."

"Ah, kau sudah kembali Claire!"

"Ya, Jill mengatakan terima kasih atas hadiahnya."

"Oh ya, apa kau melihat Gray di sana?"

"Ya, dia yang mengantarku ke istananya Jill." Kataku. Sepertinya wajahku sekarang sudah merah sekali.

-Jack's POV-

Apa aku salah lihat? Muka Claire memerah saat membicarakan Gray? Ugh, menyebalkan sekali.

"Claire."

"Ya, Jack nii-sama?"

"Aku mau, kau membunuh Gray!"

"Apa? Tapi kenapa, nii-sama?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau alasannya. Pokoknya aku mau Gray mati!"

"Aku…"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau melaksanakan perintahku?"

"Ah, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan anda, Ouja-sama."

"Bagus! Bunuh Gray! Sekarang juga!"

"Baik Ouja-sama. Saya pamit dulu." Claire pergi meninggalkanku. Sebetulnya tidak apa kalau Claire perginya besok, dia kan baru saja pulang. Tapi tadi aku terbawa emosi, jadinya marah-marah deh. Ugh! Kau menyebalkan, Gray!

-Claire's POV-

Jack nii-sama menyuruhku… Membunuh Gray? Sebetulnya aku tidak mau melaksanakan perintahnya yang satu ini, tapi… Mau apa lagi? Menurutku, Jacklah yang paling penting bagiku, aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa membantah perintahnya. Walau kejam, dia tetap kakak yang sangat kusayangi.

~Mystrile Kingdom~

Aku mencari-cari Gray, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya dari tadi. Sebetulnya aku berharap, aku tidak menemukan Gray. Hatiku sakit, setiap kali mengingat aku harus membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Semoga aku tidak menemukan Gray!

"Claire?" suara ini… Ternyata Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku.

"G, Gray, aku… mencarimu dari tadi…"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara di hutan?"

~Mystrile Kingdom's Forest~

"Jadi, mau bicara apa?" Tanya Gray. Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya memeluknya.

"E, eh? Claire?"

"Aku menyukai, ah bukan, aku mencintaimu, Gray."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Claire." Kata Gray membalas memeluk Claire.

"Tapi, aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintaimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Pertama, kau dan Jill akan segera menikah."

"Itu… Kami dijodohkan, Claire. Aku dan Jill tidak saling mencintai. Kami bisa saja membatalkan pernikahan kami kalau kau mau."

"Benarkah? Ah, tapi… Aku masih punya alasan lain…" mukaku yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi sedih lagi mengingat perintah Jack nii-sama.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku harus… membunuhmu…"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ini perintah dari Jack nii-sama. Bagiku perintahnya adalah segalanya bagiku."

"Ah, ternyata, memang sudah saatnya ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jack, membenciku sejak dulu. Itu karena menurutnya aku lebih unggul darinya dalam hal apapun."

"Be, benarkah?"

-Gray's POV-

Sebetulnya aku tau, Jack tidak mungkin membunuhku hanya karena alasan iri atau musuh. Menurutku, dia ingin membunuhku karena… Aku telah membuat Claire jatuh cinta padaku. Memang ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau Jack punya adik kembar dan Jack mencintai adik kembarnya sendiri. Tidak banyak yang tau siapa adik Jack. Aku juga baru tau tadi, saat di istananya Jill.

"Sebetulnya ada alasan lain. Tapi… aku tidak bisa bilang padamu. Baiklah, bunuhlah aku sekarang juga…" Aku melepaskan pelukanku, begitu juga Claire. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan berniat menusukkannya ke arahku.

-Normal POV-

"Aku… Tidak bisa…" Claire menjatuhkan pisaunya.

"Claire, katamu perintah Jack adalah segalanya bagimu. Kalau begitu, ayo bunuh aku,"

"Hiks, aku, tidak bisa…"

"Jangan menangis Claire."

"Aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak mau… Aku tidak sanggup!"

"Claire…"

"Hiks, nii-sama pasti akan membenciku."

"Kalau kau tidak mau dia membencimu… Bunuh aku."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak sanggup!"

"Apa perlu aku membunuh diriku sendiri?"

"Ti, tidak! Jangan!"

"Kalau begitu, kau yang harus membunuhku."

"Tidak mau…"

"Hah, begini saja deh. Bagaimana kalau aku bersembunyi di hutan dan pura-pura terbunuh? Kurasa itu lebih baik. Nanti aku hanya akan memberitahu adikku dan Jill kalau aku bersembunyi di hutan. Nah, Claire, kau setuju?"

"I, iya…"

"Nah, sekarang pergilah. Beritahu Jill dan adikku, Ann untuk datang ke sini. Katakan aku mau bicara dengan mereka."

"Ba, baik. Aku pamit dulu."

"Selamat jalan. Aku mencintaimu." Gray mencium kening Claire.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

~Istana Mystrile~

"Permisi, Oujo-sama."

"Ah, kau pasti adik kembarnya Jack! Tidak usah formal begitu! Panggil saja Ann. Ada apa?"

"Begini, Jack nii-sama menyuruhku untuk membunuh Gray Ouja-sama. Tapi… Aku tidak membunuhnya… Dia sekarang ada di hutan dan sedang bersembunyi. Dia meminta anda dan Jill Ouji-sama untuk datang ke sana."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita ke tempat Jill dan pergi ke hutan!"

~Istana Forget-Me-Not~

"Jill!"

"Oh, Claire, kenapa?" Tanya Jill. Claire dan Ann menceritakan semuanya.

(Claire : Halah, Gia-chan males ngetik tuh!

Gia : Diem! Jangan nyebar aib gue!)

"Kalau begitu, kita ke Mystrile Forest sekarang!"

~Mystrile Forest~

"G, Gray, aku sudah membawa mereka."

"Claire!"

"Ka, kau serius mau bersembunyi di hutan?"

"He? Tentu saja! Atau kau mau membunuhku saja?"

"Ti, tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalu gitu, gak usah Tanya macem-macem, oke?"

"I, iya."

"Gray, aku sih gak keberatan kamu mau sembunyi di hutan, tapi… Kamu sanggup gak?"

"Kenapa kamu nanyanya begitu, Jill?"

"Maksudku, masa kamu mau tidur di tanah, terus nanti kamu makan apaan?"

"Tenang aja Jill-nee, Di sini tuh ada satu pondok, terus kalo soal makanan, kan bisa cari buah di hutan."

"Jahat banget kamu Ann, maksudnya aku disuruh jadi monyet gitu? Makannya Cuma buah?"

"Tenang aja nii-san! Aku bakan anter makanan tiap hari. Masakan Ann kan paling enak. WUAHAHAHA!"

"Kamu udah gila Ann."

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti kan nii-san bakal dikabarin udah meninggal, aku takutnya Jack-san…"

"Maksudmu kamu takut Jack di protes gara-gara udah bunuh aku?"

"Ya, yang ngebunuh kan aku, kok Jack nii-sama yang di protes?" Tanya Claire takut-takut.

'_Ya, ampun, polos banget nih anak.' _Pikir yang lain.

"Bagini loh Claire, yang ngebunuh memang kamu, tapi yang nyuruh kan Jack. Nah, kamu juga tau kan Jack udah melakukan banyak tindakan yang dalam tanda kutip _'kejam'_? Aku takutnya dia malah di hukum pancung ato apalah."

"Kalian tenang aja, semuanya akan baik-baik aja." Kata Jill menenangkan mereka semua.

"I, iya."

"Kalau gitu, kalian balik gih, ke habitat masing-masing."

"Kalo gitu, bye nii-san, Jill-nee, Claire-nee!"

"Bye Gray, Claire, Ann!"

"A, aku pamit dulu semuanya."

~Istana Mineral~

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Siapa itu?"

"Ini aku, nii-sama."

"Oh, kau sudah melaksanakan perintahku?"

"Su, sudah."

""Ya sudah, kau boleh istirahat."

"I, iya, terima kasih, nii-sama."

~Sebulan kemudian~

Berita tentang kematian Gray sudah tersebar, dan sekarang semua orang tau kalau Jack yang telah membunuh Gray. Istana Mineral sekarang sedang dikelilingi oleh para penduduk Mystrile Kingdom, yang marah karena pemimpinnya dibunuh, Forget-Me-Not Kingdom, yang marah karena calon suami pemimpinnya dibunuh, Seaside Kingdom, yang marah karena sahabat pemimpin mereka dibunuh dan Mineral Kingdom yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perilaku Jack yang semena-mena.

"Jack nii-sama! Istana kita dikelilingi oleh para penduduk yang protes!"

"Bagaimana ini? Ini gawat!"

"Me, mereka menyuruhmu untuk keluar…"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyerahkan diri." Kata Jack yang pasrah sambil berjalan keluar, tapi Claire sudah menarik ujung baju Jack.

"Jack nii-sama, kaburlah, aku akan menggantikanmu..."

"A, apa? Tapi…"

"Tidak apa, kita kan kembar, tidak ada yang bisa membedakan kita. Aku tinggal memakai wig dan lensa kontak."

"Claire! Aku tidak mau menanggung resiko! Lebih baik aku saja yang menghadapi mereka!"

"Jack nii-sama, baru kali ini aku memohon padamu. Kumohon…"

"Ugh, tidak bisa Claire!"

"Walau Jack nii-sama bilang begitu, aku akan tetap keluar. Aku sudah mengambil bajumu dari lemari." Claire membuka bajunya dan ternyata di dalam bajunya dia memakai baju Jack!

"Sejak kapan kau…"

"Jack nii-sama, kaburlah ke Mystrile Forest, lalu… Serahkan ini pada Gray." Kata Claire sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat. Claire lalu memakai lensa kontak berwarna coklat dan memakai wig yang sama dengan rambut Jack.

"Gray? Bukannya dia sudah…"

"Aku… tidak membunuhnya… Kau pasti sangat membenciku sekarang… Maaf, aku terlalu mencintainya sampai-sampai tidak sanggup membunuhnya. Aku pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal, Jack nii."

"CLAIRE! JANGAN!" tapi percuma, Claire sudah keluar.

"Aku payah… Aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang paling kucintai…"

'_Kaburlah ke Mystrile Forest, lalu… Serahkan ini pada Gray.'_

"Ya, aku harus menuruti permintaannya! Aku harus ke Mystrile Forest sekarang! Lebih baik aku keluar lewat jalan rahasia!"

~Di depan pintu istana, 02.30~

BRAK!

Pintu istana didobrak oleh seorang lelaki berkulit tan berambut coklat.

"KELUAR KAU JACK!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak begitu, Kai Ouji-sama, aku pasti akan keluar. Ada apa?" Tanya Claire santai sambil berpura-pura menjadi Jack.

(Claire : Eh, emang apa bedanya gue sama Jack

Gia : Kalo lu tuh orangnya kan gugup gitu, kalo Jack kebalikannya

Claire : Oh

Gia : Ternyata lu bisa acting juga, Claire

Claire : Lu pikir gue sepayah itu apa, kagak bisa acting? -_-)

"TIDAK USAH BERPURA-PURA! KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH GRAY OUJI-SAMA KAN?" teriak para penduduk.

"Kenapa…" wajah Kai berubah menjadi shock.

"Ada apa Kai Ouji-sama?" Tanya Claire.

_'Dia bukan Jack! Dia pasti adik kembarnya! Tapi tidak apalah! Aku akan membuatnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayanginya!'_

"Huh, tidak apa, TANGKAP DIA SEKARANG!"

~Mystrile Forest, 05.00 AM~

"Lho, Itu bukannya Jack?"

"Hah? Mana?"

"Ituuuu… Kamu buta ya?"

"Enak aja! Eh, iya juga ya! Itu Jack!"

"He? Jack-san? Ada apa? Kok kamu bisa nyasar ke sini?"

"I, ini… Gray… Hosh, hosh, Dari Claire." Kata Jack ngos-ngosan sambil menyerahkan surat yang tadi dititipkan Claire.

"Ada apa? Kok kamu lari-lari ke sini?"

"Oh iya! Claire! Claire! Ini gawat!"

"Kenapa, Jack-san?"

"Dia! Dia menggantikanku lalu menyerahkan diri kepada para penduduk yang protes!"

"WHAT! KENAPA LU GA BILANG DARI TADI!"

"Terus sekarang gimana Jill-nee?" Tanya Ann.

"Kalian diam di sini. Aku akan menyusup ke tempat Claire!" kata Jill lalu berlari keluar hutan.

"Claire…" kata Gray sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa nii-san?" kata Ann sambil merebut surat yang dibaca Gray. Ann dan Jack membaca suratnya.

_**Gray…**_

_**Kalau kau sedang membaca surat ini sekarang, aku pasti sedang ditangkap**_

_**Aku sudah dengar tentang para penduduk yang marah saat aku sedang jalan-jalan di luar istana**_

_**Mereka bilang akan menghukum pancung Jack nii-sama di depan semua orang saat jam 3 siang tepat setelah sehari mereka berhasil menangkap Jack nii-sama**_

_**Saat ini aku sedang menggantikan Jack nii-sama**_

_**Kumohon…**_

_**Jaga nii-sama untukku**_

_**Aku tidak mau dia mati**_

_**Aku percaya padamu**_

_**Aku mencintaimu Gray**_

_**Reishimura Claire**_

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Jack sambil menangis.

"Aku benar-benar payah sebagai seorang kakak maupun lelaki! CLAIREEEE!"

~Penjara bawah tanah Mineral Kingdom, 09.00 AM~

"Hah, 6 jam lagi akan dibunuh… Bagaimana dengan Jack nii-sama sekarang ya? Apa dia kabur sesuai perkataanku?"

"Claire!" teriak seseorang dari atas.

"Eh, Jill?"

"Cepat! Kta harus bertukar tempat! Tukar pakaimu dengan punyaku! Wajah kita mirip kok, gak akan ada yang sadar!"

"A, apa! Kenapa begitu? Aku tidak mau! Biar aku saja yang mati!"

"Dengar Claire, kalau kau mati, apa Jack akan bahagia? Dia pasti akan terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kematianmu. Dia tidak akan bahagia!"

"La, lau, bagaimana kalau dengamu?"

"Claire, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ta, tapi…"

"Claire, hanya kali ini aku meminta padamu!"

"Kau serius?"

"Sangat. Claire, cepat!"

"Kau janji akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku janji."

"Baiklah…"

~Mystrile Forest, 12.00 PM~

"Claire!"

"Jack nii-sama, Gray, Ann!"

"Claire! Kau bebas? Lho, mana Jill?"

"Di, dia tadi… Menggantikanku. Dia janji akan baik-baik saja, tapi… Aku tidak yakin."

"Lebih baik kita segera ke tempat eksekusi sekarang!"

"Kau benar nii-san!"

~Tempat eksekusi, 14.55~

"EKSEKUSI AKAN DILAKSANAKAN 5 MENIT LAGI, TEPAT SAAT BEL GEREJA BERBUNYI!" teriak seseorang disamping alat pancung.

"Ini gawat!" teriak Claire.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Jack.

~4 menit kemudian~

"Bawa dia kemari!" teriak seseorang di samping alat pancung, terliaht dua orang pengawal membawa Jill dengan paksa.

"Ada pesan terakhir, Ouji –sama?"

"Ada, aku ini… bukan Jack."

"APA?"

"Ini aku, Jill." Kata Jill sambil melepas wignya.

"Ba, bagaimana bisa?"

"Asal kalian semua tau, Gray itu belum meninggal! Itu hanya berita bohong yang aku, Claire dan Ann sebarkan untuk mengecoh Jack!"

"Jill, jadi ini maksudnya dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Claire.

"Kalau kalian mau, bunuh saja aku sebagai ganti Jack, tapi aku ingin kalian semua memaafkan Jack. Dia bersikap begitu karena disiksa orang tuanya dari kecil sehingga dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang kejam."

"Bagaimana dia tau?" Tanya Jack.

"Ini permintaanku, kumohon, maafkan Jack."

"Bagaimana ini, Kai Ouji-sama?" Tanya seorang pengawal pada orang Kai, pangeran Seaside Kingdom sekaligus lelaki berkulit tan yang waktu itu menangkap Claire.

"Kalau itu maumu Jill, akan kuturuti. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan calon istri sahabtku, lalu aku juga tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Terima kasih Kai, tapi… Aku bukan calon istri ataupun tunangan Gray lagi sekarang."

"Apa maksud Jill?" Tanya Claire bingung karena setaunya Gray sama sekali belum memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Jill.

"Sepertinya sekarang Gray sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang dan akan memutuskan pertunangan kita, jadi… Ya begitulah. Lagian aku juga mencintai orang lain."

"Jill!"

"Claire! Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Sejak sebelum kau diseret ke sini. Jadi… kau… Sudah tau?"

"Ya, aku menyerahkan Gray padamu. Aku tau kok kalian berdua saling mencintai."

"Jill, terima kasih." Kata Claire menangis terharu sambil memeluk Jill.

~Mystrile Kingdom~

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku. Apa kau menyukai Claire, Gray?"

"Tidak, aku mencintainya."

"Bagaimana denganmu Claire?"

"Aku juga mencintai Gray."

"Claire asal kau tau ya… Aku…"

Jill memberikan tatapan _'Ayo katakan!'_ pada Jack.

"Aku mencintaimu, bukan sebagai seorang kakak pada adiknya. Tapi… Aku tau aku tidak boleh egois. Baiklah, kalian kurestui."

"Jack nii-sama… Terima kasih." Kata Claire sambil memeluk kakaknya itu.

"E, eh, I, iya…" kata Jack blushing.

"Dasar twincest." Ejek Jill.

"Apa? Sialan kamu Jill!"

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa 4 orang yang lain selain Jack.

~Setahun kemudian~

Mineral Kingdom sekarang sudah diperbaiki(maaf. Saya gak tau istilah apa yang tepat, pokoknya kan tadinya para penduduk pada rusuh, makanya kerajaannya jadi ancur). Claire sudah menikah dengan Gray dan sedang mengandung anak Gray. Sedangkan Jack, dia sudah gak twincest, tapi twincestnya sekarang berubah jadi sister complex, makanya sekarang Jack sering banget ngancem-ngancem Gray biar gak macem-macem sama Claire, tapi kalo Gray sama Jack udah gabung, pasti jadinya ngerjain Claire terus. Jack sendiri sekarang sudah menikah dengan Jill. Jill menyatakan perasaannya pada Jack sebulan setelah Jack merestui Gray dan Claire. Claire pindah ke Mystrile Kingdom setelah dengan Jack, sedangkan Jill pindah ke Mineral Kingdom setelah menikah dengan Jack dan sekarang Forget-Me-Not Kingdom dipimpin oleh sepupu Jill, Lumina dan suaminya Skye yang memang sebelumnya hanya rakyat biasa, sedangkan Skye sendiri sebelumnya adalah pencuri yang berniat mencuri barang milik Lumina. Entah kenapa Luminanya sendiri fall in love at first sight sama Skye. Eh, kok jadi ngomongin pasangan bego itu ya?

~Istana Mineral~

"Jack nii-sama!"

"Claire, kamu hari ini berkunjung?"

"Yup, sama Gray."

"Claire, kamu kan lagi hamil, jangan lari-lari gitu dong!"

"Maaf, maaf, ngomong-ngomong, mana Jill-nee?"

"Lagi jalan-jalan di luar. Tumben kalian ke sini, ada apa?"

"Memangnya aku gak boleh ke sini? Ya udahlah, kita pulang aja Gray!"

"Eh, bukan, bukan! Habis ga biasanya kalian ke sini. Apalagi Gray kan sibuk."

"Gak ada apa-apa sih sebenernya, aku cuma kangen rumah aja."

"Gray, kamu merasa gak, Claire berubah ya?"

"Iya juga ya."

"Apaan sih kalian!"

"Tuh kan! Sekarang dia uda bisa teriak-teriak sama kakaknya! Dulu mana berani! Dulu, ngomong aja nadanya gugup banget. Kamu makan apa di Istananya Gray, Claire? Apa jangan-jangan kamu salah makan lagi di sana?"

"Enggak kok! Dasar baka nii-sama!"

"Noh kan! Sekarang udah berani ngatain aku! Kamu kasih makan apa dia, Gray?"

"Iya, ya, jangan-jangan dia makan yang macem-macem lagi pas aku gak ada."

"DASARRRR! KALIAN BERDUAAAA!"

* * *

Claire : Yay! Aku gak mati!

Jack : Yahhh! Claire kaga sama gue! Tunggu, kenapa gue jadi twincest!

Gray : Yes! Ada Claire X Gray!

Jill : Hiks, Skye sama Lumina

Claire : Sabar yah Jill. Jill, aku bingung, sebetulnya apa bagusnya sih Skye?

Jill : Dia tuh kereeennnnnn!

Jack : Cuih! Kerenan gue!

Claire : Diem lu! Muka lu tuh pasaran tau!

Jack : Hiks, Claire ngatain aku *pundung di pojokan*

Gia : Oke, that's all, gimana? Gembel kan? Saya aja tadinya ragu-ragu pas mau publish fic ini

Gray : Ceritanya lu ubah ya? Kalo yang aslinya harusnya gue sama Claire kan mati

Gia : Memang kuubah sedikit jalan ceritanya, habis gak seru kalo Clairenya mati! Lebih enak juga bunuh Jack!

Jack : HUEEE! SEMUA ORANG MENYIKSA GUE HARI INI!

Jill : Gua terlihat bijak banget ya di atas

Gia : Sengaja :3

Jack : Btw, itu pas diawal-awal gue ngasih apa ke Jill?

Gia : bukannya uda gue tulis di dialognya Jill? lu ngasih dia HADIAH

Jack : Yeee, hadiah apaan?

Gia : Hadiah pernikahan. WUAHAHAHA!

Jill : Padahal nikah aja belom, trakhir juga ga jadi nikah

Gia : Biarin!

Jack : Btw, itu, Jill dari mana tau kalo gue disiksa pas kecil

Gia : Jadi critanya kan si Jill itu temen masa kecil lu! Jadi dia tau! Btw nama kerajaannya itu aku ngasal semua selain Mineral Kingdom sama Forget-Me-Not Kingdom. Tadinya malah kerajaannya Gray mau kukasih nama Doug Kingdom(dari Doug's Inn)

Oke, thanks for reading!

Kalo mau review silahkan, kalo ga mau juga gak apa

Maaf kalo ada typo!


	2. Chapter 2: Our Wishes

Yah, tadinya saya hanya ingin membuat cerita ini 1 chapter, ternyata muncul ide lain di kepala saya

Saya terinspirasi dari lagu Regret Message

Oke, langsung saja, here the story!

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon is not mine!

* * *

"Nii-sama, kau sedang menulis apa?" Tanya Claire yang melihat Jack sedang menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas.

"Oh ini, aku sedang menulis permohonanku." Kata Jack sambil menggulung kertas tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah botol kaca.

"He? Buat apa?" Tanya Claire menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mau tau?"

"Iya!" kata Claire bersemangat.

"Begini, ada yang bilang, kalo kamu menulis permohonanmu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah botol kaca lalu membiarkannya hanyut di laut, maka permohonanmu akan terkabul."

"Benarkah? Aku mau coba!" kata Claire bersemangat.

"Memangnya kau mau minta apaan?" Tanya Jack menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau permohonan kan ga boleh di kasi tau, nanti malah ga terkabul lagi!"

"Ya udahlah. Buruan tulis permohonanmu, habis itu kita ke pantai."

"Iya, iya!"

~Pantai~

"Siap Claire?"

"Selalu." Kata Claire, lalu Claire dan Jack meletakkan botol kaca berisikan permohonan mereka ke laut dan membiarkannya hanyut.

"Semoga permohonan kita terkabul."

"Iya, nii-sama."

"Memangnya kamu minta apaan? Jangan-jangan kamu minta biar hubunganmu sama Gray langgeng terus?"

"Ada dehhh…"

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kembali ke istana. Kita kan harus mempersiapkan pernikahanmu dengan Gray!"

"Iya! Ayo!"

'_Semoga permohonan kami terkabul.'_

.

.

**_Aku tau ini egois, tapi jika kami bisa terlahir kembali, kuharap aku dan Claire bukan saudara sehingga kami bisa saling mencintai satu sama lain_**

**_-Reishimura Jack-_**

.

**_Aku berharap semoga aku bisa selalu membuat Jack sampai akhir hayatnya, bahkan jika kami bisa terlahir kembali aku ingin tetap berada di sampingnya dan membuatnya bahagia_**

**_-Reishimura_ Claire-**

* * *

Oke, that's all

Claire : Kok kayanya beda sama Regret Message ya? *Habis nonton vidio Regret Message*

Gia : Yup, memang beda, soalnya ini kan bukan penyesalan, tapi permohonan untuk kedepannya

Jack : Ya ampun, itu permohonan macam apa author?

Gia : Ih, ga usah protes bisa gak sih?

Jill : Yah, gua gak muncul... Hiks...

Gia : Maaf ya Jill, di sini ga ada kamu. Gomen Jill!

Jill : Iya, iya, tapi usahain gua muncul lagi kalo lu bikin fic baru!

Gia : Iya, iya

Maaf kalo ada typo

Thanks for reading!


End file.
